Out With the Evil
by BlackFox12
Summary: The Psychic Zone. Set after the sixth book. Marc feels guilty about the things he said to Joey while under Morgan Knight's influence


**Out With the Evil**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from the series of books The Psychic Zone and I'm not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** Set after the sixth book. Marc feels guilty about the things he said to Joey while under Morgan Knight's influence

**Warning(s):** Spanking; spoilers; some mentions of violence

**Author's Note:** I tend to write in a lot of obscure fandoms and people tend not to have heard of them. So I'm gonna provide a brief bit of explanation/background to this fic – but if you know the series already, or don't want to read the explanation, then feel free to skip down to the line break.

Marc, Joey and Rebecca are three students at the Institute, a school for gifted students (those with high IQs and, well, basically geniuses – the future scientists and politicians of the world) from all over the world. Joey is thirteen, but I'm aging him up in this story to be the same age as Marc and Rebecca (fifteen).

Joey is a strong psychic. He can tap into the energies of the earth, which makes him something of a metal detector in some situations and able to read people's minds in others. In the first book, that got him captured by an organisation called The Project which wanted to use his powers for their own gain, before he even arrived at the Institute. He was saved by Marc and Rebecca and Colette (a girl of Joey's age, with similar but not as strong powers as his), who isn't a student at the Institute, but whose father owns the grounds the Institute is built on.

The Institute is run by General Axford (who was in an accident and is now in a wheelchair) and his assistant, Eva, who is the real person in power at the Institute and probably an alien, as well as being the Deputy Controller of the Project, which is in actuality run by Rebecca's father (Marc's the only one who knows this).

In the sixth book (Enemy Within), Morgan Knight is a new student at the Institute who is revealed to be psychic (like Joey and Colette), as well as being possessed by an alien parasite. This parasite uses her psychic abilities to cause dissent among the students at the Institute – 'cast out the unlike' – causing racism and hatred between the students. One of the aspects of this has Marc saying hurtful, racist things to Joey, one of his best friends. (Joey was also affected, but thanks to Colette, was able to fight it).

Eventually, Joey and Colette were able to bring the real Morgan Knight back and she forced the parasite out, breaking the control over the students. She was, unfortunately, killed by Eva (although there's no proof of that).

Everyone's memories of the incident have faded – with the exception of Marc, but he's only kept his memories through the combined efforts of Joey and Colette.

Apologies for the long read, but enjoy the story!

* * *

><p>"Joey? I need to talk to you."<p>

Joey looked up from his assignment he was working on to see Marc standing in the doorway of his room, looking quite awkward. Wondering what was wrong with his friend, Joey smiled and waved Marc into the room. "Sure, come on in."

"Thanks." Marc stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. He walked slowly over to Joey and looked at the papers. "Catching up on all that work that was missed when everyone went crazy?"

"I'm not sure that's even possible." Joey shook his head. "Even without what Rebecca told us, I wouldn't think Eva was human. What kind of cold-blooded creature doesn't even care that two people died and still makes us do the work we missed?" He shook his head. "It's kind of sucky that we're the only ones who really remember anything about it, too."

Marc sat down on the edge of Joey's bed. "Maybe that's a good thing," he suggested. "Imagine if everyone did remember what happened... what they did; how they treated their friends. It's hard to live with."

Joey looked up at Marc. He didn't need to be psychic to know that his friend was feeling guilty. He put the assignment to one side and spun his chair round so he could focus properly on Marc. They hadn't talked about the things that Marc had said to him. As far as Joey was concerned, it was forgotten. Sure, the words had hurt for a while – but as soon as he'd realised what was really going on, Joey hadn't been able to hold a grudge against Marc.

Apparently, though, Marc was having a much harder time moving past this.

"Do we need to talk about this?" Joey asked. "Most of us succumbed to Morgan's influence – or, rather, the influence of the thing that possessed her. Nothing could have stopped it. The only people who didn't succumb were Rebecca and Colette and the others who didn't eat meat."

"You were able to fight it."

"Because of my powers – and it still got me in the end," Joey pointed out. "You don't need to apologise, Marc. I've forgotten it."

Marc looked at Joey suspiciously, but he only held his gaze for a second or two before quickly glancing away. "I don't see how. The things I said to you... they aren't things that should be forgiven so easily. They _shouldn't_ be forgiven so easily."

"You wouldn't do it now." Joey wasn't sure how to get through to Marc and make him see that he didn't blame him. He didn't like seeing his friend beat himself up like this – and he knew that if he tried to read Marc's mind now, all he'd be able to sense was the guilt. He raked a hand through his hair and sighed. All he wanted was the old Marc back – his happy friend, who'd joke around with him and Rebecca and Colette. "What can I say that'll make you stop blaming yourself?" he asked, his own voice serious.

"Can't you just zap me and figure it out?"

"I can't see the future when I read objects or people... even when it _does_ work."

"Yes, but..." Marc hesitated and then – rather uncharacteristically – he blushed. "There's something in particular I think might work, but I don't really want to say it out loud. I guess I was just, ah, hoping you'd be able to tell me if you thought it might work or not." He stood up. "Never mind. It was a lousy idea. I'll let you get back to the assignment."

"Wait." Joey reached for Marc's hand. The last time he'd tried to do this, it had failed. Even though that failure had been down to his psychic powers battling against Morgan's influence, he'd still never attempted to read a friend's mind before now – and without Colette's help, he wasn't even sure it would work. "I'll try, but I can't promise it'll work," he informed Marc.

"Thanks," Marc replied, taking a seat again.

"Don't thank me just yet." Joey closed his eyes and accessed his powers, relieved when they came easily to his call. There was no reason why they wouldn't, of course, but he'd still been a little worried.

It was surprisingly easy to slip into Marc's mind, but everything was a jumbled tangle of thoughts and feelings, no matter how hard Marc seemed to be attempting to focus just on the one image. Still, Joey was able to catch a glimpse of what Marc intended – and that startled him into breaking the link and letting go of Marc's hand.

"I guess it wouldn't work, huh?" Marc asked quietly.

"That's not what I said." Joey looked up, eyes scanning the ceiling. "Do you think Eva put cameras in here too?"

Marc shrugged. "I wouldn't put it past her. She spies on us all the time anyway. Nothing escapes her notice."

"Then I guess she'll be seeing something really strange to her now." Joey stood up and walked over to the door to lock it. Then, he walked over to his bed and sat down, looking at Marc. "Well? Are you coming over or not?"

"Now?" Marc asked uncertainly.

Joey shrugged. "It might as well be now. I don't want you to keep beating yourself up about this. If you think this'll help, I'll do it." He patted his lap, unable to help the slight smile that touched his lips. "So... get your butt over here."

"Okay, that sounded too much like my dad." Marc slowly walked over to Joey and started to lean forward over his lap.

Joey stopped him with a hand on his arm. "Then I'm about to sound even more like him, because in that image I saw? You didn't have your jeans and underpants on. So you'd better get those down first."

Marc held Joey's gaze for a second or two and then looked down, hands going to the fastenings on his jeans. He undid them and pushed them down, following those with his underpants. He then took a deep breath and stepped over to Joey's side once more, bracing his hands on the far side of the bed as he leaned forward over Joey's lap.

Joey could imagine the dread his friend was feeling right now. He wasn't tapped into Marc's mind, but that had been one of the emotions firmly associated with this position. One of the others was a faint sense of relief; the knowledge that he was finally paying for his crimes. And even though Joey didn't blame Marc for what he'd said, for all intents and purposes, it was exactly the same as when his dad had been punishing him for something he'd done wrong.

What a way to use his psychic powers.

Joey settled Marc a little over his lap and then lifted his hand, bringing it down hard on the bared backside across his lap. He did it again, making Marc jerk a little and a print in the shape of Joey's hand appeared on his right cheek. Joey landed a matching hand print to the other side, the loud crack echoing through the room and making Joey cringe, glancing at the locked door.

"I don't think it was such a good idea to do this here," Marc commented, through slightly gritted teeth, as Joey landed some more hard smacks.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and Eva will stop anyone from interrupting because she's curious."

Marc snorted softly and then winced. "I don't think Eva _gets_ curious."

"Maybe she'll decide to experience what it's like. I'm sure there are plenty of people who'd like to have her in this position." Joey couldn't keep the slight hint of mischief out of his voice, but he quickly pushed those thoughts to one side. He was concentrating on Marc right now – and he smacked his friend's backside again, seeing the skin quickly growing pink under his hand.

Joey lost count of how many times he'd smacked Marc, but he could feel his friend's backside growing warm under his hand and the palm of his hand was growing red. He paused and Marc, who'd begun twitching and squirming a little over his lap, settled down again.

"Is it over?" Marc asked, his voice a little unsteady.

Joey shook his head, even though Marc wouldn't be able to see him. "No. If you need this, I'm doing it right." He leaned over and retrieved his hairbrush from the bedside table, then whacked that down hard on Marc's backside.

Marc's breath hissed out in a gasp and an oval mark quickly appeared on his skin. Joey raised the hairbrush again and brought it down on the other side of his friend's backside. Marc's legs jerked up and Joey waited for them to return to the same position before he landed the brush once more.

Realising that the slow blows from the brush weren't exactly doing the trick, Joey pulled Marc tighter against his side, lifted his brush and started smacking it down both hard and fast.

After about four of the new strikes, Marc's breath caught and he didn't expel it until several more hard strikes had landed. Joey didn't bother counting, just paid attention to Marc's movements and concentrated on bringing his friend to the point he needed to.

It didn't take long. After what must have been a few minutes, Joey could hear the tears starting. Actually, he was surprised it had taken this long.

Finally, Joey knew that Marc had reached the point he needed to be at. He landed one more token smack with the hairbrush and then let it fall onto the bed, helping his friend up and into an embrace. "I hope that was enough for you to forgive yourself, because that was _really_ not fun."

Marc wiped at his eyes and stayed in Joey's arms for a little while longer, then slowly pushed himself up, replacing his clothing. He looked at Joey, this time able to hold his gaze. "If it wasn't fun for you, it was terrible for me." He hesitated and then added, "Thanks for doing that."

"You're my friend," Joey replied with a shrug. "If you need it, I'll help you. Can't say it was much fun, though..."

"Do me a favour?"

"Sure."

"Don't mention this to the girls."

Joey chuckled softly. "I won't." He rubbed absently at his hand. "Gotta say, though... having tried it out on you, I have the feeling Eva's the one person I wouldn't hesitate to give a spanking to."

"Yeah, cause that'll be something you'll get the chance to do." Marc rolled his eyes and then gingerly sat down on the bed next to Joey, wincing – but he stayed seated. "That was worse than I thought it would be."

Joey shrugged. "You needed it."

"Yeah, I know... Thanks." Marc leaned his shoulder against Joey's.

"Anytime."

**The End**


End file.
